Erreur du passé,Condamné au present
by Iwanugahana
Summary: Si seulement Natsuki avait accepté les sentiments de Shizuru... Romeo et Juliet version shiznat avec des pouvoir
1. Chapter 1

SCENE 1 : Kruger vs Fujino

Deux illustrent maisons, réputées d'égales dignités, dans la belle Verone où se place notre scène, pour d'anciennes querelles de nouveaux se mutinent. Le sang civil vient souiller le poing des citoyens, or dans le sein fatal de ces deux ennemis, deux enfants amoureux sous des astres défavorables, s'éveillent à la vie.

Notre histoire commence un après-midi d'été, sur les routes ensoleillées de la cité de Verone.

Alyssa, Miyu et Takeda, trois chevaliers de la maison des Kruger chevauchaient les avenues, à bord de leur Bugatti veyron, profitant du calme inhabituel qui pesé dans l'air. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une station service pour abreuver leur monture.

A l'intérieur de la voiture, Alyssa pencha la tête, elle entendit des murmures dans son esprit. L'une des voix était amusée, tel un flatteur dangereux s'approchant de sa conquête.

Quant à l'autre, elle était presque sûre de l'avoir déjà entendu dans un film d'épouvante.

« Miyu, presse-toi, je sens des complications approchées »

En effet, Alyssa a la particularité d'entendre nos plus noir secret, ceux qui sont imperceptibles a l'ouïe du commun des mortels.

Non loin un bolide s'approcha, une venturi Fetish, trois silhouettes apparurent. La voiture s'arrêta parallèle a celle de nos trois amies. Lorsque les portières s'ouvrirent trois distincts visages prirent formes.

Reito, calme, espiègle, fut le premier à descendre, il possède le pouvoir de déplacer les objets par la pensé. Suivi de Tomoe, aucune personne ou machine sur terre ne se déplace aussi vite qu'elle. Puis vint Anh, aussi merveilleuse que sulfureuse, elle a le pouvoir de vous faire caresser la lune mais gare à la chute, car lorsqu'elle vous lâche le cœur est la première chose à se briser.

Vous l'aurez compris, voici nos complications, les serviteurs de la Maison des Fujino.

Tomoe s'approcha des Kruger d'un pas meurtrier. « Tiens, ne serait ce donc pas ces pétochards de Kruger »

Takeda sortit de la voiture, se plaçant devant Alyssa, main à l'épée.

« Insulte nous de nouveaux et c'est par l'épée que nous réglerons cela »

« Est-ce un défi ? »Anh, le sourire provocateur, descendis de la voiture prononçant ces mots.

A ce moment là, Alyssa l'aspect serein, plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Takeda.

« Rengainez vos armes, nous ne cherchons point querelle .Nous abreuvons notre monture et passons notre chemin. »

« Hm ….Kruger, ta couardise est sans fin. Combien de temps comptes-tu fuir encore ? ».A ces paroles, Alyssa avait les yeux grand ouvert, les deux ennemies entretenaient une conversation voilée aux oreilles de leurs confrères. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, un flux d'émotions et de questions traversèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, Alyssa répondit

« Je vous rappel que la dispute est entre nos maitres. »En entendant ces paroles Anh compris que la seule réponse qu'elle obtiendra aujourd'hui sera à la pointe d'une épée.

Tomoe s'avança arme au poing

« Et nous leurs hommes de mains ».Elle dégaina la première, effleurant Takeda sur la joue, lui laissant aucune chance d'esquiver.

Miyu se plaça devant sa bien aimée « Alyssa monte dans la voiture, je te couvre »

Cette scène énerva au plus au point notre flatteur, qui d'un sourire ordonna a Reito de s'occuper de ce droide.

« A tes ordres ». A l'aide de sa main droite, Reito projeta miyu à travers la glace de la station avant que celle-ci ne puisse se téléporter.

C'est alors qu'Anh attrapa Alyssa et s'envola avec elle, pour atterrir au cœur des embouteillages de la ville, loin de ses compagnons.

« Tourne toi vers moi et contemple ta mort Alyssa ».

Alyssa se mit à courir, épée a la main, tirant sur Anh. S'en suit alors un torrent de feu et de chaos causé par le déluge des balles, que nos deux ennemies se lancèrent.

Heureusement, dans le ciel apparu Mashiro et ses chevaliers, à bord d'un hélicoptère :

« Sujets rebelles, ennemies de la paix, jetez vos armes de vos sanglantes mains, sous peine de torture »s'écria mashiro.

Les deux ennemies, les yeux et mains rivés vers le ciel, laissèrent tombes leurs épées.

* * *

><p>NOTES<p>

**Je sais, c'est super court, mais j'ai déjà deux chapitres d'avance.**

**Ce premier chapitre, ne sert qu'à tester mon audience. Voir si j'arrête, ou si je continue**

**Cette histoire est Romeo&Juliette, version shiznat assaisonné d'une pointe de heroes.**

**50% des répliques sont du plagiat, pur et simple de Shakespeare .Pourquoi ?, car pour moi, il reste un dramaturge inégalé.**

**Il est maitre dans l'art, de nous décrire une scène, un personnage, ces émotions en deux phrases sans nous étouffer sous des tonnes d'adjectifs, et de descriptions inutiles, que les écrivains contemporain ne nous épargnent pas.**

**Et je n'échappe pas à la règle. Néanmoins, j'essai de faire un vrai travail, en changeant complètement l'intrigue .Ce ne sera pas que du shakespeare.**

**Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire, si seulement ca avait été Juliet&Juliet.**

**Les épées sont des armes à feu, j'ai voulu reprendre la même expression que dans le film.**

**Il est normal que pour l'instant tous mes perso n'ont pas de pouvoir cela fait partie de l'intrigue**

**En espérant que cela vous ai plut.**

**Maison des Kruger**

**DAIGO et SAEKO KRUGER(lord et lady Montaigu)**

**Natsuki kruger(ROMEO)**

**Alyssa kruger(Benvolio)/pouvoir de lire dans les pensées**

**Mai(mercutio)**

**takeda(serviteur)**

**miyu(serviteur)/pouvoir teleportation  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Lycée d'Escalus**

Allongée sur l'herbe verte, loin des crissements de la foule, une splendeur taciturne regarda le ciel de ses yeux mélancoliques.

Sur le point de pleurer, elle ferma les yeux sans savoir quel est ce trouble qui obscurcit son cœur.

« Ah Natsuki, te voila enfin, je te cherchais. »Demanda Mai, qui regarda sa meilleur amie avec attention.

« Pourquoi as tu l'air si désespéré ? »Mai, s'approcha d'elle, un sac de bentos à la main.

« Je suis lasse Mai. »

« Tate t'a-t-il refusé ses faveurs »répondit Mai l'air surprise. En effet, Natsuki est comme qui dirait la beauté fatale du lycée, du moins du bâtiment A car elle est inconnue de l'autre coté où règne les Fujino.

Autrement dit, le lycée d'Escalus, n'échappe en rien à cette guerre fratricide. L'établissement est réputé de par la qualité de l'enseignement que par les tensions causé entre élèves des Maisons Kruger et Fujino. Fort heureusement, les deux familles sont séparées au sein du lycée, dans des bâtiments et classes différentes, réduisant ainsi de probable rencontre conflictuelle.

« Au contraire, jamais jouvenceau ne fut si prompt a accepté mes avances. Mais il ne m'a fallu que d'un baiser pour que je perde tout intérêt. Me demandant bien ce que j'ai pu lui trouver. »

« Si jeune, est pourtant si cruelle »

« C'est comme si, quelque chose me manqué Mai. »

« Je me souviens encore des sonnets que tu récitais à son égard. Je ne te savais pas si frivole. Un regard pour tomber amoureuse, un baiser pour détourner ton regard. Tu es aussi indécise que le vent. »

« Oublie, je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu me comprenne de toute façon ».La jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraudes se leva pour s'éloigner.

« Attends ! Natsuki ne pars pas, je m'excuse ».

A ce moment là, Alyssa, Miyu et Takeda s'approchèrent de leurs amies.

« Belle mâtinée, grande sœur » salua Alyssa.

Natsuki regarda sa sœur arborant un triste sourire. L'air inquiet, elle posa sa main sur son visage.

« Alyssa ca va aller, j'ai vu cette rixe à laquelle tu a participé ce matin »

« Rien de nouveaux Onee-chan, de futiles paroles ont été échangées, et cela n'a fait qu'embraser cette querelle sans fin. »

Natsuki observa attentivement sa sœur, son regard perdu et voyait bien qu'il y avait plus derrière ces futiles paroles ._Anh. _Une blessure invisible a l'œil nu. Elle l'enlaça, et lui murmura

« Si tu souhaites en parler, je serais toujours là pour toi. »

« Merci ».répondit Alyssa, tout en retournant l'embrassade de sa sœur.

« Venait-vous asseoir, j'ai préparé des bentos pour tout le monde »s'exclama Mai .Tous le monde se rejoignit pour un piquenique ensoleillé.

* * *

><p>De l'autre coté de l'établissement, l'on pouvait ouïr au sommet de l'immeuble, la douce et envoutante voix de la plus convoité des élèves du lycée.<p>

« Ara, je me demande bien qui c'est ? »Un étranger avait déposé ses deux mains sur les yeux de la lycéenne.

« Tu devras deviner si tu réussie, tu gagneras un prix » prononça notre mystérieux étranger.

« Quel peut bien être ce prix ? »

« Un baiser de mes lèvres »

« Ara … »réfléchissant un instant, la lycéenne donna sa première proposition.

« Bien, ma 1er hypothèse sera basée sur tes mains »caressant les mains de l'étranger, elle conclut « elles sont fortes, je dirais donc Haruka »

L'étranger fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un son de protestation. « Essaye encore »

« Hmm …, je doute que mes rêves deviennent réalité mais pourquoi pas, Amber Heard »s'exclama notre beauté au sourire taquineur.

« Quoi ! »L'air offusqué, l'étranger retira ses mains. « Si c'est là ce que tu souhaites, je n'ai qu'à retourner à mes rêves également. »

« Ara, mais je crois qu'il me reste encore une proposition, Né Nao. ». En se retournant, elle mit ses bras autour du coup de notre étranger et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Bonjour belle inconnue » dit amoureusement notre lycéenne.

« Bonjour » répondit d'un regard chaleureux Nao Zhang, donateur occasionnel du lycée, et petite amie de notre idole.

« Je suis venue te prévenir, que des bagarres ont éclatées un peu plutôt dans la matinée. Les hommes de mains de Kruger se sont opposés à anh, reito et tomoe. »

« Ara, et moi qui croyait que c'était pour le plaisir de ma compagnie »rétorqua notre taquineuse professionnelle faisant fit de pleurer.

Connaissant bien sa petite amie, Nao s'approcha d'elle sourire aux lèvres, elle plaça ses mains sur sa taille et lui murmura a l'oreille « Tu sais bien que tu es plus importante que tout a mes yeux ».

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'or, hocha de la tête, avant de demander d'un air perplexe, un sentiment d'appréhension dans la voix « Y a-t-il eu des blessés ? »

Nao la serra plus fort, pour la réconforter « Aucun des deux camps. Seulement des citoyens. »

Tout a coup, le sol se mit à trembler, ce qui effraya nos deux paisibles tourtereaux.

« Bubuzuke ! Regarde ce que les tiens ont encore fait »hurla haruka, meilleur amie de shizuru, en jetant devant la fille aux yeux de rubis, la dépêche de ce midi.

« Ara, Haruka c'est un plaisir de te voir également »

« Fujino, je te signale que tu as un devoir à accomplir. Profite de cette année de gloire kaichou, car lorsque je serais élu chevalier d'escalus, point vos querelles viendront ternir le calme de la cité. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Nao « Et toi, jeune damoiseau, tu n'es pas permis dans l'enceinte du lycée. Tu n'es pas élève ici, attend la fin des classe avant de batifoler avec bubuzuke, et hors de l'établissement »

Sur ces paroles, notre kaichou se détacha de sa bien aimée qui fit une grimace de déplaisir à la laisser partir.

Shizuru l'embrassa « Je te vois plus tard.»

« Je t'attendrai ».Nao la regarda partir avec haruka, et murmura au vent « Je t'attendrai l'éternité, s'il le faut. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai crée un tableau sur la Maison des fujino,pour vous expliquer a qui renvoie chaque personnage.C'est normal que je n'ai pas mis tous les pouvoirs,cela fait partie de l'intrigue,vous les decouvrirai au fur et à mesure.<strong>

**Pour repondre à un commentaire,il est hors de question que ma fin soit aussi prévisible que la fin de Romeo et Juliette.**

**Maison des fujino**

**Hideki&shizuma Fujino(Lord et Lady capulet)**

**Shizuru Fujino(Juliette)**

**Anh (Tibalt) /pouvoir de voler**

**Nao(Paris)**

**Haruka& yukino(meilleurs amies)**

**Reito & Tomoe (serviteurs) /(Telekinezie et Flash)**

**Tate(rosaline)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 3 : Maison des Fujino**

Dans un bureau bercé par d'innombrables fenêtres, au dernier étage de l'une des plus puissantes multinationales de la cité, Lord Fujino et l'un de ses associé, la richissime Nao Zhang s'entretenait sur les festivités à venir.

« Ah, Nao Zhang. Comment se portent les affaires ? Il est rare de vous voir rester à Vérone aussi longtemps. Qu'est ce qui vous fait languir sur nos terres ?

Nao écoutant la question, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le regard songeur et le sourire chaleureux.

« Hm…, L'amour ou la débauche »

« Lord Fujino, je peux vous assurer que mes intentions sont des plus honorables envers l'objet de mon affection »prononça Nao d'un ton respectueux.

Adachi fujino est un homme que l'on pourrait qualifier de versatile, surtout lorsqu'on évoque sa tendre fille. Il est souvent enjoué, néanmoins le simple nom de shizuru fait naitre en lui une toute autre émotion. A la fois autoritaire et protecteur, rien n'est plus précieux pour cet homme que son enfant. Nao ne le sait que trop bien, c'est pourquoi elle devra obtenir son approbation avant même de dévoiler au grand publique sa relation avec Shizuru.

Acquiesçant de la tête, Lord fujino continua « Ce soir selon l'usage anciens, je donne une fête dans ma modeste demeure .Vous pourrez à loisir contempler les plus belles courtisanes à faire pâlir la nuit la plus sombre. Écoutez les toutes, regardez les et accordé la préférence à celle qui vous en paraitra la plus digne. Je suis sur que votre cygne vous paraitra un corbeau »

* * *

><p>Dans les bas quartiers de Vérone, sur un manège bordé par le sable et pointant vers l'océan, quatre de nos protagonistes se prélassaient au soleil.<p>

« Natsuki, ce soir je te promet de remédier à ton air maussade et tes peines de cœur. Le seigneur Fujino donne sa fête annuelle, les plus admirables beautés de Vérone, les déguisements et les sérénades seront au rendez vous. Ah !les sérénades.…. »

A ces derniers mots, mai commença à saliver, ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles, rêvassant des futures chansons qu'elle chanterai avec ses amies, et surement travestis en quelque chose de pas normal.

Nos trois internautes se mirent à pâlir, connaissant très bien la signification du regard qu'arboré leur amie.

« Mai, réveille-toi ! »Cria natsuki. « Tu t'égare, néanmoins tu as raison sur un point. Toute ces chamailleries entre nos deux camps, nous laisse rarement un moment de répit ».

Se tournant vers sa sœur. « Alyssa, que dit tu de festoyer ce soir, c'est une occasion pour nous libéré l'esprit et laisser nos ennuies pour une soirée »

Miyu fronça les sourcils mais instantanément repris son aspect stoïque avant que qui que ce soit s'en aperçoive.

Alyssa l'air perplexe répondit « Natsuki, s'aventurer dans la demeure de notre pire ennemi transformera nos ennuies en tourments. »

Natsuki ne se laissant en rien décourager sortit son arme secrète, avec une voix vacillante

« Alyssa, je t'en prie, personne nous reconnaitra, nous seront déguiser et masquer. Si par mésaventure quelque chose tournait mal, je n'aurais qu'à copier le pouvoir de miyu et nous téléporté loin de là. »

Natsuki était une empathe, elle pouvait copier le pouvoir de n'importe qu'elle individu d'un seul touché. Cependant son don ne lui permettait d'utiliser qu'une seule aptitude au détriment d'une autre .Quand viens même, elle savait que dans un rayon de 100metre, personne ni même sa sœur ne pouvait combattre la plus grande capacité qu'elle avait acquit.

Son arme secrète, appelé plus communément « **The puppy eyes »**

L'air choquée, comme tous ceux qui l'entourait d'ailleurs, Alyssa savait que la bataille était perdu d'avance, lâchant un petit sourire, elle consentit de la tête mais son cœur raconté une toute autre histoire, jamais ne fut elle plus anxieuse de ce qui allé advenir.

* * *

><p>A l'aube dans le palais des fujino, nous pouvions entendre les murmures angoissants que soupirait dans son sommeil la jeune héritière .On entendit également, le cri d'un corbeau à l'agonie qui résonnait dans la résidence ou bien était-ce les croassements de Lady Fujino.<p>

« Shizuuuuuuuuruu !, un écho fit trembler les piliers de marbre qui soutenaient le plafond de la demeure. Les rossignoles fuirent des arbres, laissant échapper le fond de leurs pensées

« # ? F ! »

Les centaines de serviteurs qui travaillaient à la préparation de la fête, n'avaient pas cette chance. Ils continuèrent leurs besognes en espérant n'avoir aucun dommage irréversibles à l'ouïe.

Shizuru quant à elle, se réveilla en sursaut, à la fois reconnaissante d'être sortit de son cauchemar quotidien mais également heurter par le bourdonnement dans sa tête.

« Je suis encore retourné la bas »Les épaules avachies, elle se leva tout doucement de son lit.

« J'en ai assez que mes nuits soient hanter par ces scènes. »Shizuru posa sa main sur son cœur, en crispant de ces délicats doigts sa robe de nuit.

« Je ressens cette blessure comme si c'était la mienne. Son visage si impénétrable, ses yeux de soleil vert et ses cheveux nuit de soie. Par Zeus, la cruelle Aphrodite m'est apparue, laissant en moi un gout amer. Une perfection illusoire qui fait pâlir à mes yeux le soleil le plus éclatant.»

Tout a coups, la porte s'ouvrit grande ouvert, laissant apparaitre Lady fujino et Maria.

« Ah, te voila mon enfant. »Lady fujino s'approcha de sa fille et s'assit prés d'elle. D'une voix enthousiaste,

« Ce soir la jeune Nao Zhang se joindra aux festivité n'est pas fleur qui lui soit comparable dans l'été de Vérone .Valeureuse, séduisante et richissime. Je t'exhorte à faire sa connaissance et à la faire tienne »

Le sourire mystérieux, shizuru contempla sa mère d'un air amusé. En effet, la jeune fille garda son idylle secrète car à l'adolescence nous ne se sommes que doute, et sa relation avec Nao n'échappe en rien à cette règle. Ses sentiments envers sa bien aimée sont plus que réels, jamais ne c'est elle sentit plus en sécurité que dans ces bras, elle mettrait sa vie entre les mains de sa bien aimée sans réfléchir.

Ces yeux de jade qui vous berce d'une mélodie d'amour, il n'est guère difficile de lui retourner ses faveurs. Oui, Nao est son grand amour mais le mariage est une autre question, une qu'il faut porter à réflexion.

« Ara, mère j'accepte de rencontrer Lady Zhang, et déploierait mon énergie à faire sa connaissance durant la soirée mais ne la gratifierais d'aucun encouragements, quant a une union précipité »

Lady Fujino, le sourire satisfait, quitta la pièce laissant sa fille aidé de sa nourrice Maria se préparer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scène 4 : Les festivités**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>**oila, fameux chapitre fini. Natsuki meet Shizuru.  
><strong>

**A partir de la, vos commentaires décideront si je dois continuer ou abandonner.**

**Enjoy yourself  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sous une nuit de feu d'artifices, vêtu d'une robe de soie blanche et d'ailes d'ange, shizuru contemplait la lune de son balcon. L'âme calme et paisible, elle ignorait que cette nuit, sa vie changerais à tout jamais.<p>

A quelque lieu d'ici, natsuki déguisé d'une armure de chevalier et d'un masque de prince, observa cette même lune d'un sourire fragile effrayé et excité de ce que lui réserverai cette soirée.

Prés d'elle, ses amies s'échauffèrent les esprits sur une plage illuminée par les néons. Takeda et mikoto, chantèrent et dansèrent, verre d'alcool à la main, alors que miyu et Alyssa riaient le cœur léger.

Aussitôt que les Kruger arrivèrent au palais des fujino, mai enflamma la scène par sa voix.

Natsuki assourdie et désorienté par la foule enragée, préféra s'éclipser de la salle. Elle vogua à travers les couloirs du palais qui la mena à un jardin recouvert de rose .En son centre, une fontaine reflété les milles étoiles du ciel. Perdu dans un monde de rêve, elle ne s'aperçut pas de son audience, jusqu'à

« Ara, est ce que vos pas vous aurait égaré, jeune pèlerin ? »

« Mes excuses, je ne … .Brusquement, elle se retourna, c'est alors que Eros décocha ses flèches d'argent, n'épargnant aucune des deux héritières.

Face à cette apparition, notre splendeur taciturne resta figer, tout comme le temps.

Reprenant ses esprits, « je m'ex …cuse, je ne voul…ais pas vous importuner »une chaleur envahit ses deux joues.

_Tellement mignon. « _Loin de la, m'agréerez vous de votre compagnie »._Ses yeux si intense_.

Natsuki fit un geste affirmatif de la tête.

« La fête vous ennuie t elle à ce point pour qu'une fontaine soit plus intéressante »

« Je pourrais vous retournez la même question »

« Ara, personne n'a voulu m'invité à danser »les larmes aux yeux rétorqua notre kaichou, en regardant sa nouvelle connaissance du coin de l'œil.

Affolé, natsuki se précipita vers elle « Oi, ne pleurez pas, n'importe qui voudrai danser avec vous, je rev…reverrai de danser avec vous. »Notre rebelle ne comprenait pas d'où ce bafouillage timide venait. C'est comme si, elle était désarmé devant cette ange.

Surprise, le sourire radieux, elle accepta volontiers la main tendue vers elle, abandonnant de ce fait ses pas à son nouvel navigateur.

« C'est à votre tour de répondre à la question »elle avait l'impression de voler ou de tomber. Rien n'était clair, seulement les battements incessants de son cœur._ Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive. Ses yeux, cette voix, je crois que je._

« Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais »

« Et que cherchiez vous ? »Brusquement, natsuki perdit l'équilibre et trébucha sur Shizuru.

« Ah je suis désolé, ca va aller »la splendeur demanda les deux mains de chaque coté de shizuru.

Tout en jouant la fille épeurée. « Ara, j'ignorais que vous étiez ce genre de fille »_Désolé, mais tu as les meilleures réactions, si innocente. Je pourrais devenir dépendante._

« Non, je n'oserais jamais, sur mon honneur »affolé par les dires de la beauté.

« Ikezu, c'est parce que je suis laide. »La taquinant de plus belle et laissant s'écouler de ces joues des larmes.

Ne supportant plus ce tableau qui lui brisa le cœur, Kruger plaça sa main délicate sur sa joue et gouta au fruit défendu.

Shizuru d'abord choqué, ne put daigner par la suite le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, dés lors ses paupières se fermèrent. Ses mains s'agrippèrent de toutes ses forces à la nuque de son mirage de peur que celle-ci s'évapore. _Ses lèvres, cette saveur, je t'en prie soit réel._

Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter mais l'appel de l'air se fit sentir. L'ange ramena, une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Observant ces deux étincelles vertes, elle s'apprêta à découvrir qui avait volé son cœur. Délicatement, ses doigts ôtèrent le voile de son voleur.

« Non »en voyant son visage, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Maria m'arracha à ce moment, en me trainant je ne sais où.

« Elle s'appelle Natsuki, c'est une Kruger, la fille ainée de votre grand ennemi. »

Non, ce n'est pas possible ca ne peut pas être elle. Non. Avant, que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte je dansais dans les bras de Nao.

« Shizuru, tu te sens bien, tu as l'air pâle »

« Oui, Nao tout vas bien »Nao, je l'ai complètement oublié. J'ai heurté la personne que je chérissais le plus dans ce monde. C'était plus fort que moi au delà de ma volonté. Oh seigneur, mon unique amour a jailli de mon unique haine. Je l'ai connue trop tard, et vue trop tôt sans la connaitre.

* * *

><p>Sur la piste de danse, Alyssa s'excusa un moment envers Miyu, pour se rafraichir. Les yeux fermés, elle s'essuya le visage et la nuque avec de l'eau froide. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Anh devant elle, la scruta de la tête aux pieds.<p>

Ayant un aperçu de ses pensées, elle se mit à rougir et tourna la tête pour cacher son malaise.

Anh s'approcha de sa proie le regard et sourire dangereux. « Je n'ai pas le souvenir que les Kruger ai été convié à cette soirée »

« Ce n'est pas dans nos intentions de chercher querelles. Trop longtemps cette guerre a duré, c'est en paix que nous sommes ici »

« C'est pour cela que vous venaient masquer, tel des voleurs. »

« Anh, je t'en pr …. »A ce moment la, Anh mit son doigt sur les lèvres d'Alyssa puis l'embrassa.

Les deux anciennes amantes se redécouvrirent sur un baiser fragile et désespéré.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? J'ai beau cherché, je n'en vois pas la raison. »Anh interrogea Alyssa, deux mains de chaque coté de cette dernière pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Nos deux ennemies furent amantes malgré la tension entre leurs deux familles. Mais un jour, Alyssa quitta sa bien aimé sans aucune explication. Anh fut dévasté, c'est de là qu'est né sa haine pour les Kruger. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'Alyssa souffrait également, si ce n'est d'avantage.

« Anh, par pitié, c'est du passé »Alyssa implora d'une respiration rapide.

« On ne sera jamais du passé »Elle l'embrassa agressivement, la souleva sur le lavabo et s'installa entre ses jambes. Alyssa gémit de plaisir dans sa bouche. Anh embrassa, lécha, mordis son cou tout en caressant sa cuisse. Cette soif de désir leur fit perdre la tête.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué »

Malheureusement, devant ces mots, Alyssa la repoussa violemment en éclatant en sanglot.

« Je t'ai trompé ! »s'écria t elle avant de fuir laissant Anh, les larmes le long des joues, à sa propre douleur.

La dernière danse de la fête finit, Nao et shizuru rejoignirent ses parents sous le regard languissant de natsuki.

« C'est une Fujino ».

A la fin de la nuit, shizuru seule dans sa chambre réfléchissait aux événements de la soirée.

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit elle. Je refuse de vivre ça. Mais se pourrait il que ce soit réciproque ? Ses yeux .Non, il faut que j'arrête de rêver. En posant ma main sur mes lèvres, je ressentais encore son baiser.

C'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Non, non, non je vivais bien avant elle, je continuerais bien sans elle. Ce n'est pas réel.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand quelqu'un frappa à ma fenêtre. Effrayé, j'avançais à pas léger pour voir qui était le trouble faite. Natsuki.

« Par pitié, laisse-moi entrer »

« Non »Hors de question que je mette mon cœur en danger .Elle recommença à taper de plus en plus fort. J'ouvris la fenêtre de peur que les gardes ou pire maria vienne dans ma chambre.

« Cesse de faire du bruit, tu risque d'ameuté les gardes »Elle rentra dans ma chambre. Une merveille de beauté sans son masque.

« Écoute, je…. »

« Non, toi écoute moi. Nos pères sont des ennemis mortels, ce qui fait de nous des rivaux. Ce qu'il y a eu ce soir, ne se reproduira plus jamais.

« Je me moque de nos nom et de nos pères. Cette querelle est leur. Mes sentiments sont autres. »

Ara, elle était beaucoup plus timide tout à l'heure. La voir aussi déterminé, fait naitre en moi un désir. Stop.

« J'aime quelqu'un d'autre »Elle resta figé, choqué , j'ai cru qu'elle allait partir en courant .Ma main a failli atteindre la sienne de peur qu'elle disparaisse. Ressaisie toi shizuru, tu dois la repoussé.

Mais son regard a changé tout à coup, c'est comme ci elle se préparait a un combat.

« Je n'en crois rien »

« Ara, n'écoutes-tu que le son de ta propre voix »Le sourire victorieux, j'ai cru l'avoir piégé.

« C'est faux, je t'ai écouté ce soir. Tes lèvres, tes mains, tes yeux. Je suis sûr que tu la ressentis, cette naissance, cette force entre nous. La passion dans tes yeux, le désir dans tes mains, le besoin sur tes lèvres nos sentiments sont purs et réels.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de moi

« Quelle arrogance de prétendre me connaitre, je suis promise à une autre, alors cesse cette folie sur l'instant »Ne tombe amoureuse, ne tombe pas amoureuse, ne tombe pas amoureuse. Et ce cœur qui refuse de stopper sa course.

« Te connais tu seulement toi-même .As tu remarqué que tu trembler »

Stop. Je n'ai plus la force de te combattre. Elle s'est mise à genoux devant moi.

« Ce soir, tu m'as fait naitre. Je fais le serment de me battre pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu décide que je sois digne de ton cœur. J'affronterais ta famille, tes prétendants et ta fiancée. Et puisse, le meilleur gagné. Je te prouverai la pureté de mes sentiments, et te montrerai les tiens.

Le sourire charmeur, elle baisa ma main et s'éclipsa en un clignement d'œil.


	5. Chapter 5

Scène : Premier contact

« Oh! Combien efficace est la grâce qui réside dans les herbes, dans les plantes et dans les pierres quand on connait leur qualités. Le Calice enfant de cette faible fleur recèle un poison et un cordial puissant. Respirez-la, elle stimule l'odorat et toutes les facultés, goutez-la, elle frappe de mort le cœur et tous les sens. »Au sommet d'un diocèse, dans une cellule jonchée de plantes, une femme d'Eglise au talent d'herboriste enseigna à deux enfants de chœur.

« Bonjour, Sœur Midori »

« Bénédicité. Mon enfant, c'est le propre d'un esprit chagrin de quitter son lit si matin. Sauf et si je le devine notre chère Natsuki a déserté son lit. »Les enfants de chœur sortirent de la salle, laissant notre dévot et héritière à leur bavardage.

« Tu as touché juste et mon repos n'en fut que meilleur. »

« Etais-tu avec Tate ? »

« Tate !, bien sur que non chère confesseur. J'ai oublié ce nom, et les sentiments dérisoires qui l'accompagnent. »

« Voila qui est bien. Mais alors ou était-tu ? »

« Je suis allée à la fête qu'offrait mon ennemi, et la soudain quelqu'un m'a blessé, que je suis sûr d'avoir touché également. Cette plaie que je porte depuis hier soir infecte mon cœur et mes sens, ne me laissant aucun répit .Mon remède dépend de toi et de tes conseils. »

« Sois plus clair doux enfant et exprime toi sans artifice. Une confession qui fait semblant, n'obtiens qu'un semblant d'absolution. »

« Soit, apprend donc que mon cœur s'est épris cette nuit de la fille du riche Fujino. Nous nous sommes rencontré, nous avons dansé et je lui ai volé un baiser. Elle a fait naitre en moi une étincelle brulante qui n'a de cesse de me torturer. Nous nous somme reconnues lors de cet échange mais elle feint de l'apercevoir. Aide-moi à la conquérir, par pitié. » S'exclama la beauté taciturne d'un enthousiasme mélancolique.

« Par le grand Saint François, peut on changer de la sorte ?, ce Tate pour qui tu avais tant de passion, est il si vite délaissé .L'amour des jeunes gens n'est pas dans le cœur mais plutôt dans les yeux. »

« Tu m'as souvent reproché mon intérêt pour Tate je t'en prie ne me gronde pas, Tate n'était que le délire illusoire et immature d'une jeune sotte aveugle. Il n'était qu'un bref stop sur ma route mais Shizuru est ma destiné. Mes yeux me trompent peut être mais mes lèvres ne me mentent point, je les ai tout deux embrassés, mais c'est elle que mon cœur a reconnu. »

Sur ces paroles Midori eut la vision du bénéfice que l'union de ce jeune couple pouvait apporter à Vérone. Cadeaux du ciel que l'amour de ces deux jeunes enfants répandra sur les citoyens, une ère de paix et de prospérité. « Suis moi jolie Natuki, j'ai pour t'apporté mon aide une excellente raison. Tu dis qu'elle a rejeté tes avances ? »

« Oui .Ces mots étaient froid, bouclier d'acier les uns après les autres. Mais ces yeux, quand nous avons dansé… je suis sûr qu'elle a ressentit quelque chose, mon nom est surement ce qu'il l'a effrayé. »

« Bien Nat-chan, nous allons déployée toutes les armes en notre possession afin que Melle Shizuru Fujino, ne jure plus que par toi. »_Tu as la une adversaire à ta taille, si tes yeux de séductrices ne suffisent pas_.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, dans la salle du Conseil des étudiants, nos élèves dirigeants préparèrent la compétition annuelle du lycée.<p>

« Yukino, Reito, la directrice a demandé que l'on choisissent des volontaires pour préparer la Croisade des seigneurs. »

« Shizuru-san, je me charge de créer un planning des différentes tâches à accomplir. »Yukino est de loin l'élève la plus studieuse et minutieuse du Conseil, son pouvoir est une aide non négligeable. Elle possédé le don de parler au machine. Voila qui me soulage d'un grand poids sur mes épaules.

« Je passerais aujourd'hui même dans les classes recueillir les signatures des bénévoles pour les préparatifs du tournois » se chargea ainsi Reito.

« Je vous remercie tous les deux, avez-vous vu Har… »

« Bubuzuke !C'est de la mauvaise graine que je t'amène. »Le dernier élément du conseil traversa le mur avec à son bras un seigneur de Vérone. Les visages de nos organisateurs se levèrent de surprise vers la voix.

« Ara. »Plongé dans un regard familier, le temps s'était arrêté pour notre cacique.

« J'ai mis la main sur cette délinquante, cigarette à la bouche dans l'enceinte du lycée. Son inculpation t'incombe Shizuru.

Natsuki sourire satisfait, et bras croisés, regarda d'un air espiègle la beauté de ses rêves.

_Elle l'a fait exprès_. « Haruka, je te laisse carte libre en ce qui concerne cette élève. Je suis débordé par la compétition qui arrive, je présume que te laissé corriger ces trouble faites sans mon assistance n'est pas une tache trop lourde ? ».Les yeux fermés, lèvres baignant dans une source chaude de jasmin, notre Kaichou requit.

Je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'approché de moi, la faiblesse dont j'ai fais preuve, cette nuit ne se reproduira pas. Kruger Natsuki, tu es ma fin, ma malédiction, mon pêché. Je sais qui tu es, mon démon. Je ne te céderai, ni dans cette vie ni dans aucune autre. Mm, elle semble être en colère.

« Ne me sous-estime pas Bubuzuke, j'abattrai cette armée de délinquant juvénile, sans la moindre aide ! »Les cris assourdissants de notre second au pouvoir laissèrent place au son trépidant du malfaiteur.

« En effet, Shizuru ne me méjuge pas .Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu, cette danse ne fait que commencé, et je continuerai à accomplir mes méfaits jusqu'à ce que tu daignes me parler. »Silence dans la pièce, nos internautes regardèrent d'un air d'étonnement nos protagonistes, qui elles au contraires se fixèrent avec de toutes autre émotions.

Menton posé délicatement sur ses mains entrelaçaient, la température de la classe a chuté au négative dès lors que les mots de l'héritière des Fujino se fit entendre.

« Mettons-les choses au claire Kruger-san. Premièrement, tu n'utilise plus mon prénom, seule mon sang et mes amies ont la permission de le prononcer. Deuxiement, hier n'était pas un au revoir mais un adieu. Dernièrement, peu importe ce que tu complote, je ne céderai pas. »

« Et moi je n'abandonnerai pas. »Trois esprits avaient des pensées similaires durant cette altercation, _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, Kruger !Comme dans la Maison des Krugers_. »

« Saitou kaichou, pourrait-tu t'occuper d'elle, je te prie ? »Sur un dernier regard, nos 2 ennemies se séparèrent.

Voila une bonne chose de faite, ma vie va pouvoir poursuivre ce long fleuve tranquille sans que Kruger ne vienne plus le troublé.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain…<p>

La jeune fille aux cheveux de soie noire continua ces peccadilles, elle brisa la fenêtre d'une salle de classe. La punition fut de déblayer la cour de l'établissement.

Le jour suivant…

Elle mit le feu à une poubelle, Yukino lui imposa le nettoyage des toilettes de tout le bâtiment B.

A l'heure actuelle…

Me voici longeant les couloirs de l'institut me dirigeant vers un donjon de lassitude au lieu de passer mon temps libre avec Nao. Tournant la poignée de la classe, je m'apprêtais vers ma responsabilité, regardant de droite à gauche de la salle les félons en heure de colle qui me retenaient de ma bien aimée. Cependant, au moment de m'asseoir, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait un sixième élève opposé à mon bureau, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir mon tourmenteur en face de moi.

« Que fais tu en ces lieux ? »Réclama la beauté aux cheveux d'or.

« Bonsoir Fujino-san, tes alliés m'ont envoyé ici, je pense que ton bras droit a perdu patience. »répondit Natsuki et ne pût s'empêché d'ajouter d'une voix suave

« Le soleil se couche mais tu resplendit toujours autant, gagnant contre l'astre solaire qui lui s'éteint chaque nuit. »

Le regard indifférent de notre kaichou perça notre rebelle, mettant ainsi fin aux murmures de surprise des autres élèves. « Tu gaspilles ton souffles et tes paroles sont vaines. L'indulgence envers ma curiosité dont j'ai fait preuves cette nuit est regrettable pour moi et préjudiciable envers toi. Il est dangereux qu'un cœur qu'on a charmé, soit trop persuadé, madame, d'être aimé. »

Les sourcils fronçaient, la posture accablé, ces derniers mots laissèrent ainsi notre beauté solitaire.

A la chute du dernier grain de sable du sablier, la fille aux yeux de diamant rouge soupira de soulagement. « Votre sentence est terminé pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez vous en allez. »

Les élèves se retirèrent les uns après les autres. Natsuki dernière vers la sortie, ferma la porte d'un coup de main, nous emprisonnant toute les deux. Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Ta froideur est aigre et je suis transi jusqu'au cœur par tes mots insensibles. Un nom a-t-il autant d'importance pour que nous ne puissions être amies. »

Ne supportant plus, la souffrance sur le visage de la fille aux yeux d'émeraudes, je tournai la tête, les yeux rivés vers le sol. « Mais ce n'est pas mon amitié que tu désire. »

« Si cela peut m'éviter ton indifférence, alors je me contenterais d'être à tes côtés en refrénant mes ardeurs et respecterais tes sentiments. Mais je prierais Eros chaque jour qui fait, une chance de trouver le chemin vers ton cœur. »Le désespoir était palpable sur les lèvres de notre rebelle, perturbant de ce fait la résolution de l'objet de son amour.

« Kruger-san…. »

« Je t'en prie, réfléchis-y. On dit que la nuit porte conseille .Et appelle moi, Natsuki. »Elle ouvrit la porte abandonnant une jeune fille désarmé face à une telle requête.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai une question à poser à mes lecteurs<strong>

**Quel est le pouvoir de shizuru selon vous?.J'aimerai entendre vos hypothese sur la question.  
><strong>

**Merci de m'avoir lu  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Scène 6

**J'aimerais vraiment vous remercié de tout vos commentaire, c'est super sympas d'apprécié mon travailler d'autant plus que j'y met beaucoup d'effort, donc voila c'est grâce à vous que je continue. Je ne savais pas ou il aurait été plus judicieux de vous répondre, donc je met ce commentaire ici et dans mon profil.**

**Ensuite à Hitomie Kruger, j'aime bien voir des hypothèses je les trouve marrante.**

**Pour repondre à une question "il nous reste combien de temps pour découvrir le pouvoir de Shizuru?".Eh bien c'est pas pour tout de suite.  
><strong>

**Au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué, j'avais signé cette dernière scène par mon nom qui se trouve à l'intérieur du le chapitre.**

**Pour vous laissez dans le secret, j'ai fait une chronologie des chapitres donc je sais déjà toutes les scènes de chacun de mes chapitre et j'ai également la fin.**

* * *

><p>« Hum…Oh ooooh ! … plus vite »Au crépuscule, dans une chambre sombre, une séductrice brune et une libertine blonde s'adonnaient aux plaisirs de la chair et du tabac. Le flatteur, la main prisonnière de 2 cuisses liquoreuses accéléra son rythme, s'enfonçant dans une source de jouissance amer.<p>

« Aaaah ! ». Les derniers hurlements résonnants entre les 4 murs, mettaient fin aux grincements incessants du lit pour dévoiler l'intonation d'un appel entrant.

« Al…lo »la respiration essoufflé répondit la charmeuse brune allongé au coté d'une nymphe endormie.

« Bonjour Anh. Tu as le salut bien faible, serais tu souffrante ?

« Je te retourne le salut Reito. Souffrante, je le suis mais ce symptôme ci est du aux appas d'une délicieuse courtisane. »

« Anh !t'adonne tu à la débauche d'un matin si tôt »

« Pourquoi l'air si choqué ? Aurais-tu une heure de la journée plus propice. »La plaisanterie n'était joyeuse ni pour l'interlocuteur, ni pour son auteur.

D'un calme fébrile le serviteur rétorqua. « Je peux sentir l'ivresse mélancolique dans ta voix que tu puises chaque jour au fond d'une bouteille. N'oublie pas nous sommes frères d'armes, ton combat est le mien et je partage tes peines, mon aide t'ai acquis Anh. »

Terminant cette conversation d'un index sur une touche, notre jeune aristocrate s'approcha vers la fenêtre dans son plus simple appareil, bouteille au liquide incandescent à la main qui se déverse dans ses entrailles pour lui réchauffé le cœur.

« Le soleil est si brillant qu'il met à jour la noirceur qui né de mon âme »Ce n'est pas les activités nocturnes qui essoufflait le cœur du chevalier mais la trahison d'un être irremplaçable.

* * *

><p>Tous les élèves étaient rassemblé sur la plateforme, emplacement le plus grand de ce lycée, afin d'entendre l'annonce du principale sur les événements avenir. Érigé sur l'estrade, appuyé à gauche par les professeurs et à droite par le conseil des élèves, Fumi entama son discours.<p>

« Chères disciples, je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour vous informé que d'ici une semaine le tournoi de la Croisade des Seigneurs débutera. Un souhait, votre souhait le plus cher sera réaliser, voila ce qui attend le vainqueur. Au centre de la cour, sculpté par un ancien élève qui possédait le don de création, se trouve le lion ailé en marbre d'Héphaïstos. Selon la légende, il a le pouvoir d'exaucer les désirs du cœur après les avoir éprouvé. En vertu d'un contrat bien scellé, chaque volontaire au tournoi devra se présenté devant ce lion et faire couler une goutte de son sang dans sa gueule. Son rugissement sera votre selectionnement, prenez bien pour acquis qu'il n'accepte que les nobles de cœur. Une dernière chose, les périples de cette quête vous testeront de toute les manières possible et vous ferez face à la peur elle-même, que les craintifs ne s'y engage pas, tenez compte de cette avertissement et bonne chance a tous. »

Une fois le discours terminé, poussé par un espoir amblyope, les apprenties se précipitèrent au cœur de la cour d'un pas célère, dans le but d'être le futur vainqueur de ce trophée sans prix.

Mai s'approcha d'un arbuste bercé dans l'ombre, il s'impose d'une floraison aux bractées blanche tel des mouchoirs suspendu aux fines branches. Portant le nom d'arbre des esprits, il abrite en ce moment même une silhouette qui donne l'illusion d'être un spectre détenu par l'arbre. Au pied du tronc, Mai leva la tête et entama la discussion avec ce mirage.

« Un yen pour tes pensées, jeune Kruger »

Détournant doucement son regard de son objectif, Natsuki baissa la tête vers son amie d'enfance. « Mes pensées ne valent pas la peine. Elles sont confuses et destructrices »

« Nous sommes ce que nous pensons. Tous ce que nous sommes résulte de nos pensées, et avec nos pensées nous bâtissons notre monde. Alors n'amoindris pas leur importance, né Natsuki. Et si tu le souhaite, je t'aiderai dans cette confusion. » Plaçant devant soi, une main en face de l'autre, notre seigneur hocha de la tête

« Oui Bouddha »

« Tu es partie bien vite après la conférence du directeur. Un membre du conseil des étudiants te chercher. Elle…. »

La jeune héritière bondit hors de son havre de paix, atterrissant devant Mai, étincelle de joie dans les yeux

« Shizuru désirait me voir ! »

L'air confus et surpris, « Ano Shizuru ? Oh ! Kaichou-San, non ce n'étais pas elle. Yukino-San te fais quérir auprès de Fumi-sama pour une audience »

« Oh… ».L'optimisme fut vaincu par la morosité de ce dernier prénoms.

« Pourquoi souhaite-t'elle me voir ? »

« La raison m'en est inconnu, désolé »

« Merci, pour le message Mai ». La beauté taciturne s'éloigna vers son devoir d'un enthousiasme abattu. Quant à sa confidente la plus importante, elle la regardait d'une confusion limpide.

* * *

><p>Trois coups plus tard, la jeune fille aux cheveux de soies se trouvait au centre d'une pièce en présence de deux figures d'autorités.<p>

« Ah voilà donc le sujet de notre conversation. Je t'en prie prend place » Natsuki obéit à la requête de la directrice, tout en regardant le profil arrière de la seconde invité. Persistant une dernière seconde son regard du coin de l'œil, notre convié se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« J'ai ouïe dire par les professeurs de vos dernier écart de comportement ma cher Natsuki .Qu'avez-vous a dire pour votre défense ? »

« Je m'excuse d'avoir porté atteinte aux matériels du lycée mais ne suis en aucun cas désolé. »

« Voila une position surprenante, éclairez nous »

La coupable aux cheveux de soie noir n'éprouvait ni remord, ni le besoin de mentir. En effet, cela était inutile en présence de la dirigeante des lieux. Aux grands malheurs des rebelles de ce lycée, Fumi sama est ce qu'on appel une évolué aux dons imparables. Toutes personnes possédant un pouvoir est appelé un échelon, dés que celui-ci se développe, il devient une évolué rare sont les évolués. Notre chère directrice détient la faculté d'empathie sans avoir l'aptitude de Natsuki de copier les pouvoirs, elle ne peut que ressentir les émotions. Son évolution lui a donné le don de détecteur de mensonge, elle décèle la vérité sur les lèvres et dans le cœur. Le proviseur ressentait les sentiments des deux parties en face d'elle, ce qui rendait toute autre question inutile.

« Bien, face à ce silence coupable, je vous condamne à participer aux préparatifs du concours sous la supervision de kaichou-San ici. »

Sur le point de protester, les deux jeunes filles furent arrêtées par les dernières paroles de Fumi-sama.

« Et ce n'est pas une requête »

Refusant de ce regardait l'une l'autre, les deux élèves quittèrent le bureau. Les mains derrières le dos et regardant par la fenêtre, l'esprit calculateur de la directrice était en éveille.

_Voila qui est fort intéressant, me voila le témoin d'un espoir naissant. Je me fais le gardien de ce secret, et mes aptitudes suivront les pas de ces deux âmes sœur._

Shizuru ouvrait la marche suivi d'une Natsuki qui attendait le verdict de son procès.

_Ce n'est pas possible, l'univers conspire contre moi. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire face aussitôt. Puis je réellement être amie avec elle ?, je ne nie pas notre connexion, mais j'éprouve tellement de colère envers elle. Nos parents sont également ennemis, si seulement elle savait la réelle raison de mon refus, que dirait-elle .Ce n'est pas à cause de son nom que je la repousse. Sans le savoir l'idole du lycée, perdu dans ses pensées, avait stoppé sa course ce qui fit trébuché son ennemie de nom sur elle._

« Aie …ah !shiz…ano Fujino-san, je suis désolée, est ce que ça va aller ? » Se frottant l'arrière de la tête, la fille aux cheveux d'or ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé face au visage anxieux de Natsuki.

« Ce n'est pas grave Natsuki, c'est ma faute de toute façon, je me suis arrêter abruptement »

Chacune des deux élèves envahit par le silence, refusé de croisé le regard. Jusqu'à ce que Shizuru décida d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

« Natsuki ».En entendant son prénom dit d'une voix douce, notre timide rebelle leva la tête avec deux rougeurs sur chaque joue.

« Nous allons travailler ensemble et cela ne peut être une réussite seulement si nous dissipons nos malaises. Alors je te propose de commencer comme co-équipière. »

La main tendue vers elle, Natsuki avait besoin d'être sur de ce que cela engager.

« Définit coéquipière »

« Nous œuvrerons ensemble au succès du bal pour le tournois, nous nous rencontreront seulement pour le travail, aucun compliment, aucune parole en publique, compris. »

Ara, j'étais un peu dur peut être.

En écoutant ces paroles de restrictions, Natsuki ne put tout de même s'empêcher de bloquer sur les mots commencer comme coéquipière. Notre rebelle tendit sa main pour prendre, ces cinq délicats doigts tendus vers elle. Cela dura une seconde trop.

Shizuru retira sa main, puis pris un stylo, elle reprit le bras de Natsuki et écrivit son numéro de téléphone.

« Nous nous rencontrerons Samedi devant le lycée à 10h pour acheter le matériel, si tu as un imprévue, tu pourras m'appeler. »

Fujino-San laissa une Natsuki aux yeux reluisant de joie dans les couloirs vide de l'académie.

_Je crois que j'aurais dû rajouter dans la définition, qu'il était interdit qu'on se touche et qu'on soit a moins de 5 mètre l'une de l'autre ,si seulement elle savait l'effet qu'elle me fait._

* * *

><p>A 9h45 du matin, une fille posait sur une Suzuki attendait impatiemment son rendez vous d'une anxiété excitante. Une limousine vint déposer à ses pieds une déesse grecque, cheveux en chignon, vêtue d'une robe blanche aux bretelles et à la ceinture mauve. La bouche grande ouverte, l'héritière oublia le monde qui l'entourait au plus grand amusement de notre kaichou qui ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.<p>

« Ara, belle matinée Natsuki, quelqu'un t aurait il paralyser avec son pouvoir. »

« Une sirène aux yeux de diamant rouge m'a figé de sa beauté »

Un instant fut une éternité, dès lors que les deux jeunes filles se plongèrent dans les abimes de leurs iris. Natsuki reprenant ces esprits, s'excusa, effrayé d'avoir transgressé les règles de leurs nouvelles relations.

« Je m'excuse Shi …Fujino-san, je ne voulais pas. Ah !je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. »

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, shizuru fut blessé par ces mots et ne put faire autrement que de répondre froidement.

« On devrait y aller, une journée remplis nous attends »

L'héritière des Kruger perdit l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

_Ara, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, j'ai fait preuve d'autant de méchanceté, elle n'a fait qu'appliquer ce que je lui demandais. Je crois que j'apprécie un peu trop la façon dont elle me voie_. _Mais cela n'est pas véritable, les forces qui m'habitent m'ont avertis sur elle, je ne peux me laisser duper._

« Natsuki, ou as-tu garé ta voiture ? »Shizuru demanda d'un fallacieux sourire.

« Oh ! je ne dispose pas de voiture, ma monture est juste là »

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise tel un enfant devant un nouveau jouet.

« Natsuki chevauche une moto ? »

Ne discernant pas les sentiments derrière la question, la beauté aux yeux d'émeraudes s'empressa de répondre.

« Si cela te déplait, nous pouvons toujours prendre le bus, l'arrêt n'est qu'a quelque pas »

« Non ! »Natsuki arrêta sa marche et se retourna vers Fujino.

« J'adorerais y aller sur ta moto »Ceci étant dit, la conductrice et la passagère prirent place, la passagère s'agrippa à la taille du navigateur, provoquant un choc électrique entre les deux parties. Elle fit grogner sa machine et se dirigea vers la ville.

Après avoir acheté la moitié des fournitures de la liste, les élèves s'assirent autour d'une table afin de se sustenter. Natsuki avait des difficultés à contenir sa joie de déjeuner avec la fille de ses rêves comme un couple.

Sirotant un thé rafraichissant, la présidente du conseil inspecté la liste des choses restante a acheté.

« Il ne nous reste plus que les ballons et les banderoles, et tu seras libéré de cette corvée pour la journée »Loin était elle de penser que sa prétendante ne voulait pas que cette journée se termine.

_Ce n'est pas une corvée que d'être avec toi_. Mais ces mots qu'elle n'a pas prononcer sont désormais les fleurs du silence.

_Ara qu'est ce qui peut bien la troubler à ce point .Même avec cet air morose, sa beauté ne semble pas en être atteinte. Ara, ara, ara il faut que mes pensées cessent de voyager vers des contrées interdites. Mais il est inutile de le nier plus longtemps, c'est une beauté fatale. De grands yeux verts hypnotisant, un nez sculpté de précision, de délicieuses lèvres sur lesquels on s'abandonnerait corps et âme. _

Cette réflexion ne laissa pas la température corporelle de cette dernière stable.

Perdu dans leurs pensées, elles ne se rendirent pas compte qu'elles fredonner toutes les deux la même chanson qui passait dans le restaurant. De retour vers la realité, elles levèrent simultanément la tête.

« Ara, je vois que Natsuki apprécie Rascal Flatts »

« Oui, et Bless the broken road est ma préféré »

« C'est ma chanson préféré également ». Cette dernière déclaration les engagea dans une conversation passionné entre rires et révélation, les faisant toutes les deux franchir la ligne de simple coéquipières.

Inconnues de nos deux protagonistes, une limousine garé non loin du restaurant abrité une amante en furie. Nao les avait surprise par hasard, la curiosité furent trop grande pour ne pas les épié, le poing serré, les yeux étriqués, Nao était sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

« Charles !, démarre la voiture. Oh tu peux lui sourire autant que tu veux, je ne te laisserai pas la détruire et encore moins me la voler. Que n'ai-je été rejoindre mon plus intime ennemie dans le ciel plutôt que d'avoir jamais vu ce jour. »

A la fin de leur journée, le soleil s'était couchée, Natsuki ramena Shizuru devant l'académie pour éviter tout conflit entre elle et les fujino.

Shizuru descendit de la moto et retira son casque

« Merci, Natsuki j'ai passée une excellente journée »

« Ne dis pas ça Fujino-san, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta journée et que tu ai était contrainte de me chaperonner ».La fille aux cheveux d'or déposa son index sur les lèvres de Natsuki, faisant taire de ce fait ses marmonnements d'excuse.

« Appel moi Shizuru ». Elle lui tendit sa main comme pour scellé un nouveau contrat. A ce moment là, une noble a la démarche féline s'approcha d'un pas dangereux vers sa promise. Elle l'enlaça par derrière et déposa un baiser sur sa joue devant des yeux interdit et fixes d'épouvante.

« Bonsoir mon aimée »

Shizuru fut surprise, quant a Natsuki, elle s'apprêtait à desenjamber sa monture pour corriger cet impétueux qui osa toucher son Aphrodite.

« Ara, Nao que fait tu ici ?, Comment a tu su me trouver ? »Shizuru enchaina les questions tout en plaçant ses mains sur celle de sa bien aimée.

Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'émeraudes qui sentit son cœur se fracturé, ni d'ailleurs la souffrance de cette dernière aux yeux de jade.

D'un sourire satisfait, Nao ne put s'empêché de provoqué sa proie.

« Ton père m'a fait quérir pour un diner .Sachant ton emploi du temps, je me suis proposé d'être ton carrosse. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de te voir pactisé avec l'ennemi »

Les deux héritières choquées par ces mots, avaient les yeux écarquillées. Natsuki descendit de sa Suzuki, et se plaça en face de son provocateur.

« Je ne suis pas son ennemi, et ne la blesserai jamais. »

Nao se désengagea de sa source de chaleur. »Tu es une Kruger, tu profane le sol par le sang des Fujino. Ton souffle et ta présence sont une insulte. Ton existence même est son ennemie. »

« Le tort que les Krugers ont commis envers les Fujino n'a d'égal que la cruauté que les fujino ont proféré envers les Krugers. Je ne suis devant elle que Natsuki, et son existence seule me fait chérir son nom, effaçant cette haine sans arguments. »

Nao n'apprécié guère la scène qui se posait à ses yeux, notre seigneur Kruger vénéré Shizuru du regard ne la laissant pas indifférente

« Ote ton regard de ce qui m'appartient. Tu ne la mérite pas, tu l'as déjà assez faite souffrir. »

« Nao je t'en pris ».La présidente du conseil essayé tant bien que mal de calmer les ardeurs criminelle de son aimée.

« Je ne laisserai pas votre ennemie parler de la sorte vous ne voudrez pas faire violence à mon oreille pour la forcer à croire sa déposition mensongère"

« C'est aussi vraie que j'existe, la mort plutôt que son malheur. »

« Si c'est là ton souhait, ainsi soit-il »

Archet à la main, les deux rivales se meurtrirent du regard.

« Stop !, Cessez cette folie et repartons en paix. Natsuki au revoir. Nao, rengaine ton épée, mon père nous attend et je refuse d'être en la présence de quelqu'un qui a fait couler le sang d'un innocent. »

« Un innocent, comm… »

« C'est mon dernier mot, ta querelle ou moi ».Grinçant des dents, Nao autorisa Shizuru à la guider vers la limousine. L'esprit sanglant, Natsuki n'avait aucun pouvoir face à cette scène qui transperça son cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Tout d'abord, lecteur impatient, non non et non, le pouvoir de shizuru ce n'est pas ça, si je vous ai posé la question, c'est que cela faisait partie de l'intrigue et répond à la question de « pourquoi Shizuru rejete Natsuki ». (J'ai laissé des indice pourtant, je crois que je suis nul pour les intrigues).<strong>

**Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment les autres auteurs se débrouillent pour mettre à jour aussi vite leur histoire, mais en ce qui me concerne cela me demande énormément de réécriture.**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce chapitre, arrigato.**


End file.
